


索香日常恩爱

by sakuraijun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraijun/pseuds/sakuraijun
Summary: 没有营养，高速开车，往城市边缘开~





	1. その１

その１  
厨房、仓库、瞭望台、浴室。  
这是他们平时经常做爱的地方，在船上总会有许多不方便，所以当在某座岛上登陆的时候，他们偶尔会去到岛上的旅馆，借着山治下船补充食材的机会欢爱一场。  
但再怎么说…情趣旅店，他们还是第一次来，山治咬牙切齿地往前挪动着脚步，不时回头瞪着后面那个罪魁祸首的男人，就在三分钟前，他正在一家水产品店前挑挑拣拣，努力搜寻着新鲜的食材…  
“喂，厨子，今天怎么这么热”索隆扯了扯衣领不耐烦的说道。  
“那你就回船上去啊，真是的，偏要跟来…”山治并没有理会他，随意应付了一句，静了几秒就感觉到那人温热的气息贴了过来，趴在他的耳边低声说着“好想做啊”这一声差点让山治在大庭广众之下羞红了脸。  
“现在是说这个的时候吗！你个发情绿藻头！”山治侧过头去对准索隆的脚狠狠踩了下去，却被轻松的躲过还顺势将他拉近了些，索隆迅速扫了扫四周发现没有人注意他们便直接对着厨子那双粉嫩的唇瓣吻了下去。  
这下山治的脸彻底红了，甚至还有热气冒出来，大概是天气太热的缘故，索隆的吻并没有停留，在快要被人发现之前便及时移开了。  
“你…你这家伙，真是…”山治看着索隆一脸得逞之后的坏笑，指着他半天说不出话来，在那人眼中燃烧着的情欲中败下阵来，最终还是无奈的叹了口气“过来！”拉起他的手就拐到了街上。  
可谁知道这个小镇上就没有一家正常点的旅馆，山治站在门口看着头顶的粉红色招牌，他不由得打起了退堂鼓，但在身后那人因不耐烦而快要杀人的目光中还是硬着头皮走了进去，反正都是旅馆，情趣不情趣都是一个样，山治安慰着自己。  
当山治掏出钱包付了钱的时候他又一次觉得自己被骗了，这个混蛋每次和自己一起出来都不带钱，算起来好像他们每次开房都是他付的钱，山治不由得感到自己的爱实在是太伟大了，给他吃，给他花还要给他睡。既然这样，难得来到这种地方，不趁机提一些要求怎么行，想到这儿便回头看了一眼那个绿藻头混蛋，露出一丝意味深长的笑容。  
索隆无暇去读懂他笑容里的小心思，燥热的天气已经让他的心情烦闷无比，他此刻只想把胸中那团火都发泄在面前这个男人身体里，所以刚一打开的房间的门他就将山治压在门板上迫不及待地开始亲吻、抚摸。  
山治早就料到了他会来这一手，毫不费力的挣脱了出去，索隆皱眉看着他  
“嗯，今天你要听我的”山治愉悦的说道，嘴角上扬，眼珠转了几下，眉心下沉，这是他在考虑着什么的时候惯有的表情。  
“哦？”索隆挑了挑眉，动作没有继续下去，饶有兴趣地看着他。  
“总之，先去洗澡”说完便一溜烟闪进了浴室，索隆想了下，似乎明白了什么扯开嘴角跟了进去。  
他们面对面坐在偌大的浴缸里，这里的浴缸显然是给情侣准备的比他们船上的要大很多，足以容下两个人。先是一个漫长而又缠绵的亲吻，直吻到两个人都面色潮红呼吸粗重才稍稍离开了一点。  
山治抱着膝盖坐在索隆面前，水面些许没过他的下巴，笑道“所以你答应了，今天我想怎么做都行”  
索隆凑上前去捏起他的下巴“是啊，不过…”另一只手伸到水下恶意的弹了一下山治已经硬挺的分身，这个突如其来的动作令山治浑身一颤“在这之前，先来一次”说着轻而易举地从水里将他捞了起来，用力一拽让他跨坐在了自己身上。  
还没有来得及抗议那双手就已经抚上了自己的背，濡湿的嘴唇急不可耐的吻上了他胸前靠近心脏的一点，啃咬吮吸间的酥麻感连同着不断涌进下体的水流刺激着山治浑身上下每一个毛孔，让他不由自主地仰起头发出难耐的呻吟。  
水中的润滑总是会特别顺利，索隆今天异常心急，丝毫没有给他喘息的时间便就着温热的水流将手探了进去，山治瞬间绷紧了身体，内壁被撑开被顶入的快感使他舒服的哼哼起来，手指被夹的有些紧，索隆腾出一只手去揉捏他的臀瓣，在感受到那人的放松之后猝不及防地抱着他的身体从水中站了起来，让他的后背靠在冰冷的墙壁上，双腿紧紧环在自己的腰间。  
后背突如其来的一片冰凉让山治的神志稍稍清醒了些，立刻反应过来自己此刻无比羞耻的姿势，“喂，死绿藻头，不要…这个姿势”他挣扎着想要推开身上的人却被一把抓过双手用力按在了头顶。  
“乖，马上满足你”话音刚落索隆就在山治的惊呼声中急速撞了进去，山治只觉得腰下一软，失去重心的他只能伸出手抱住索隆的脖颈整个人挂在他的身上，这个姿势使下面进入到了前所未有的深度。  
索隆赞赏着呼了口气，托着他的大腿开始了疯狂的抽插，一次次的顶到他的最深处，然后在抽出的时候缓慢摩擦着他的敏感，难以言喻的美好快感一波波袭来，山治的喘息声早已变得急促又紊乱，索隆也没有闲着，不停地用湿热的唇舌亲吻着他身上的每一处肌肤，时而抬起头欣赏着他满含欲望的绝妙神情。  
“厨子，叫我的名字”索隆趴在他的耳畔重重吐着气用沾满了情欲的声音说道，手中还不忘掐了掐他的大腿内侧，惹得怀中的人又是一阵战栗。  
“嗯…索…索隆、索隆…啊”索隆满意的笑了笑，腰身不由得加快了速度，只有在完全放纵了自己的欲望的时候厨子才会任他予取予求，才会像这样一声声叫着他的名字…很快山治便在他的怀中达到了高潮，粘腻的液体喷洒在索隆的胸膛，两人身体里的火热几乎要将整间浴室点燃，索隆看着山治因高温而泛红的脸颊和渐渐破碎的娇喘，意犹未尽的从他的身体里退了出来，在他快要失去意识之前抱着他的身体走了出去。  
过了许久山治才从这场激烈的情爱中清醒过来，然而疲累的身体使他裹着被单一动不动地趴在床上。  
“你还好吗？”索隆的手按在他的头顶，温柔的询问道，妈的，老子差点就昏过去了，山治在心里暗骂了一句，但嘴里还是说着“没事”  
“这就是你想让我做的？”山治直起身子打量着他，他刚进到这里的时候便注意到了衣橱里挂着很多Cosplay的衣服，于是捡了一件他觉得最好玩的让索隆换上了，面前的人穿着一身白色的制服，那白色的披风后面有着显眼的‘海军’两个字，山治有些失望，同时又很不甘，原本以为这个人穿上这身衣服的画面感一定会十分好笑，但为什么这个臭剑士不管穿什么都是这么…好看，他愤懑的挥了挥手“啊，本来以为会很有趣的，什么嘛，一点都没意思，换了吧”  
索隆望着他的眼睛眯了一瞬，扯下披风扔到了地上然后迅速凑上前去一把揽过那人的腰压了上去，咬着他的耳垂低低的说道“一会儿穿上一会儿又要脱下来，你还真是麻烦，不管了，我要继续做”说着便将手伸到了还残留着些许液体的地方，山治惊了一下就要抬腿去踹被索隆手下一个用力翻了过来跪趴在床上。  
“除了这些乱七八糟的衣服，这里还是有一些好东西的嘛”说完在山治惊愕的神情中从床边的墙上取下了一根皮带迅速绑在了山治的双手上紧紧打了个结。  
“你想要的我已经做了，接下来是我了，别忘了…”山治感受到那处硬挺的灼热抵在自己的后穴“刚刚我还一次都没有射”  
“混蛋，你轻点…”

当山治扶着腰从旅店门口走出来的时候，看着前面那个一副神清气爽的样子的混蛋，便暗暗决定再也不和他来这种地方了…


	2. その2

对于撩拨厨子这件事，索隆早就已经得心应手，尤其是看着厨子每每慌乱无措的表情，让他更想好好疼爱他。山治此刻非常后悔，却已经被人压在胸膛和窗户之间无法动弹，而这一切还要从晚饭之后说起。  
山治躺在床上辗转着，一想到晚饭的时候那个绿藻头不知为什么一副恹恹的样子没怎么吃饭连酒都比往常喝的少了，就怎么都睡不着，虽说看样子应该不是生病但还是让人在意，终于在又翻了几个身之后从床上坐了起来，看了看四周大家都睡熟了，于是小心翼翼地走了出去。  
每次看到瞭望台上的灯光，想着那个人总是一个人在上面守护着大家便让他觉得心安，他这样想着站在下面看了一会儿，然后尽量不发出声音的走了上去，但就算这样在他走上来的一刹那索隆还是立刻惊醒了。  
“你来干什么”索隆皱着眉盯着他单薄的衣衫和上面开着的两颗扣子以及敞露在外的锁骨。  
“我…我就是来看看你饿没饿”本来想问问他是不是哪里不舒服，但一看到那个人用慵懒的姿势靠在沙发上，袒露着的上身上只搭了一条毯子隐约露出结实的胸肌，他突然有些窘迫，没能问出口。  
“不饿，你赶紧下去”索隆本是见他穿的太过单薄担心他会生病，但在他听来却像是逐客令一般，山治的眼中闪过一丝失意。  
“反正我也睡不着，我们随便聊点什么吧，嗯…很久没有，和你好好说会儿话了”  
面对着这明显的暗示，索隆眯着眼意味深长地看了眼他的屁股，撇撇嘴“不是还没好么，少来招惹我”  
山治的脸瞬间红到了耳根，突然有种正在被视奸的感觉“你天天脑子里能不能想点其他的！”说着走向了窗边背对着他。  
索隆面露嘲讽的‘切’了一声，心想不知道是谁这么晚穿成这样来勾引自己，还好意思说自己思想龌龊，看着山治那双易折易弯的腿，索隆决定好好教训一下这个口是心非的家伙，下一秒便站起身，从后面将山治压在了窗户上，山治顿时大惊，正要反抗，一只大手迅速解开了他的皮带，然后便将他的裤子扒了下来。  
感觉到那人不安分的手已经摸到了臀部，山治一个肘击向后打去，索隆稳稳的接住，然后在他通红的耳垂上咬了一口，用性感的声音说道“别乱动，我确认一下你的身体行不行”  
山治剧烈挣扎着“不行！老子今天不行！”  
索隆笑着手下继续用力，警告道“都说了别乱动，行不行，我说了才算”说着手指已经探了进去，未经过任何润滑的干涩紧致的穴口连容纳一根手指都显得十分勉强，更何况还有那人故意用力紧缩起来夹住他的手指。  
索隆眯起眼睛笑了笑，灼热的呼吸打在山治的耳畔“原来你早就准备好了，今天就是来干这个的吧？”  
面对这令人羞耻的调戏，山治正要爆发，突然被一只手用力握住了前端，原本软趴趴的家伙竟然就在那只手里精神了起来，山治只觉得双腿一软差点跪了下去，他赶紧用力伏在窗户上，连忙说道“不行，你个混蛋，真的不行，明天我还要到岛上去采购…啊…”话音未落便被那人一个用力而变了调。  
“明天我替你去买…”索隆的另一只手开始钻进他的衬衫里游移在他的胸前，山治弓起身子承受着这触电般的快感“…现在，你只需要喂饱我就够了”转瞬间他已经撩开的山治的衬衫，凑上前去开始亲吻他的背后，放开了套弄着的手伸进了山治的嘴里，山治的身体瞬间一颤，他几乎是立刻坚决的甩头想要将这个令人的作恶的手指推出去，可索隆紧紧扣着他的后脑令他动弹不得，还不忘将他的脸转过来欣赏着他慌张的样子，他恶意的将山治的身体拉近了些，抱着他腰身的手紧了又紧，似乎想要将他嵌进自己的身体里。  
索隆的手在山治的口中一阵翻搅，这让山治有些喘不过气，同时感受着来自全身上下的快感，他既想要赶走那只正在作怪的手，又不想让他停下那磨人的亲吻，他觉得自己的心似乎要跳出来了，浑身的血液像是被烧开了一样，叫嚣着想要找一个地方喷发出去，索隆突然又握住他已经开始渗出晶莹液体的前端，狠狠地撸动了几下，山治的唇齿不由得猛地闭紧，瞬间咬破了索隆的手指，血腥味立刻在山治的口腔中弥散开来，他清醒了过来，本该趁机将那人的手指赶出去，却心下一软鬼使神差的伸出舌头舔了舔手指上的伤口，索隆原本吃痛的正要缩回手，意识到山治的动作也愣了一下，停在他的口中没动。  
山治的舌头温柔而又缠绵的触碰到索隆的手指，慢慢的用自己口水濡湿包裹着，然后混着那流出的血水咽了下去。  
索隆一错不错的看着他做着这整套动作，山治低着头，双眼微闭，侧脸对着索隆，两人的脸凑得极近，近到索隆可以清晰的听到山治吮吸着他手指时的水泽声，还时不时用尖锐的牙齿摩擦着他指尖最柔软的部位，索隆的手指猛地一颤，他感觉到有一团火在自己的小腹升腾起来，本来压抑着的欲望瞬间爆发出来，原本只是想吓唬一下这个人，而现在他只想从里到外的占有他。  
他改变了自己的想法的同时不由得有些心疼这个家伙，其实上次做完之后后面还没有完全好“你还真是…让人无法忍耐啊”  
山治怔了一下，口中的动作停了下来，正要开口，突然眼前一片模糊，腿一软就要跪倒在地，那从小腹传来的灭顶的快感席卷着山治的大脑，几乎要摧毁他仅剩的理智，他颤抖着呻吟了一声，在喘息声中射了出来。  
索隆扶稳了他的腰杆，亲了亲他的脸颊，抱住山治的背将他的头转过来与他额头相抵着“我想要你”山治没有说话，索隆凑过去开始亲吻着他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖，最后是那透着血色的嘴唇，在温柔又漫长的亲吻中山治的快感终于过去，此刻和索隆脸颊相贴着，那人火热的胸膛紧贴着自己的后背，即使是在这透着寒意的瞭望台上也让人觉得温情脉脉。  
许久，索隆从亲吻中抬起头，在那人迷蒙的眼神中将刚刚从他口中抽出来的手指顺着臀瓣插了进去，与刚才的紧绷不同，这次山治特意放松了身体，使得他的进出变得顺利，索隆轻松的探进了第一根手指，紧接着就把第二根手指挤了进去，山治颤抖了一下，发出微弱的呻吟声，索隆亲了亲他的背，将他的大腿掰开了一些，手指抽动了几下，便又进去了第三根手指，极富技巧的在里面搅弄着，不停地按到山治的兴奋点，山治难耐的颤抖着大腿，只能努力将重心靠在索隆的身上，喉咙中溢出断断续续的呻吟，索隆握紧了他纤细的腰肢，缓缓抽动着三根手指，山治不经意间抬起头看到玻璃上倒影出的自己正在被索隆予取予求的身影，不由得感到一阵羞耻于是闭上了眼不去看，好像只要这个人是索隆，就能将他的骄傲磨灭殆尽，轻易的被征服。  
已经准备的差不多了，索隆解开自己的裤子，掏出里面早已跃跃欲试的灼热的分身抵在了他的穴口，恶劣的向前顶弄了一下，这一下惹得山治寒毛倒竖，差点惊呼出来，喘着粗气，颤抖着双腿等待着即将的到来的刺激。  
索隆抽出手指，为了不弄伤厨子强忍着自己想急速撞进去的欲望对准山治的穴口一点一点的送了进去，等到尽数没入的时候，紧密结合的美妙感觉使他难以克制的叹息了一声。  
“厨子，你太美好了…”索隆双手握着他的腰肢，在他的身体里不紧不慢地律动着，不忘夸奖怀中的人。  
“你…闭嘴”

睁开眼睛的时候山治发现不知什么时候自己已经被送回了房间，他动了动身子想要坐起来，身下传来的酸痛使他想起了昨晚的疯狂，他不由得老脸一红，那个绿藻头混蛋、肌肉白痴、笨蛋剑士…大概无论做多少次他都学不会收敛这两个字，最后还是忘了问那个白痴为什么不好好吃饭，不管了，总之他以后绝对不会在晚上去瞭望台看他了，山治在心里默默发誓。


	3. その3

罗最近的心情有些复杂，他开始怀疑，自己到底上了一艘什么样的海贼船，令人窘迫的声音不断飘进耳朵，他看了看仓库那扇紧关着的门，思考了一下，还是装作没有听到吧。  
“怎么样，走了吧”索隆感觉到怀里的人瞬间放松下来的神经，咬着他的耳朵笑道“现在没有人打扰我们了…”  
“你这…混蛋，别忘了现在是什么时候，船上还有桃子他们呢”山治通红着脸用手挡着身上的人。  
是的，就在刚刚，他本来想来仓库找点东西，这个男人就闯了进来，不由分说地开始亲他。罗一定是发现了他们，他应该不会说出去的吧，可恶，都怪这个永远学不会看场合的色情混蛋…  
“专心点…”索隆惩罚性的使劲拧了一下他的腰，山治立刻疼得‘嘶’了一声，哎，看来还是要先解决这边。  
“厨子，你不会不明白吧…我已经好几天没有碰你了”灼热的呼吸吹进耳朵，山治感觉到那人湿热的吻沿着自己的喉咙慢慢下移，声音中沾染着不容忽视的情欲。  
“你这家伙…是不是要天天做你才满意啊”山治咬着牙瞪了他一眼，这个餍食不足的臭剑士。  
索隆愣了一下，随即抬起头眯起眼睛看着他，眼中满是戏谑“如果你承受得住的话…”话音未落便抬起他的下巴吻了上去。  
山治觉得自己的身体瞬间便软了下来，可恶，他为什么总是拿这个混蛋没有办法，他暗自叹了口气，随即放弃了挣扎，身体遵循了内心的欲望抬起手臂环住了那人的脖颈，张开口迎合着他的亲吻。  
“哼，口是心非的家伙”对于厨子突然转变的态度，索隆十分满意，他伸出舌头加深这个吻，手下也急不可耐的动作起来，撕扯着山治的上衣，似乎连解开扣子都觉得麻烦，直接将那件穿了还不到半天的衬衫撕成了两半，扣子也不知崩到了什么地方。  
啊，那个混蛋，又把我的衣服…还没有来得及惋惜那只粗糙的大手便立刻覆上了他的胸膛，另一只手在他的背上不停抚摸着，在这样急切的亲吻和抚摸中，山治觉得自己的身体快要被点燃了，已经不再刻意压制的情欲瞬间从小腹升腾了起来，让他不禁发出难耐的喘息。  
山治并没有急着想要他继续，不知道从什么时候起他开始喜欢索隆这样亲吻着他，看着他绿色的发顶、紧闭的双眼和那副沉浸在欲望中又无比认真的表情，从唇舌间传来的火热的温度总会让他觉得自己是被这个男人深刻爱着的，他开始无比享受这样的亲吻…然而快乐总是短暂的，索隆突然离开了他的口腔，低声喘着气开始用他那被濡湿的嘴唇亲吻他的胸口。  
哦，他差点忘了，这个人在做这种事情的时候从来都不够纤细，他的手顺着山治的腰线钻进了他的裤子里，手指在那处洞口周围画着圈，山治的身体瞬间紧缩了起来。  
“放心，我不会这样进去的”那人埋在他的胸口低低的笑了起来然后伸出手迅速扒下了他的裤子。  
下体早已在索隆色情的挑逗中挺立了起来，此刻突然暴露在空气中令山治不由得惊呼了一声。  
“乖，小点声…”索隆趴在他的耳边轻声哄道，一只手抓着他的性器随意撸动了两下，然后低下身去没有丝毫犹豫的将山治灼热的欲望含了进去。  
被温热的口腔包裹着的快感让山治忍不住浑身一颤，他咬着自己的手背以免叫出声来，还要留意门外有没有人接近的他持续维持着见闻色，这令他像是绷紧了脑中的弦，从身体里每个角落传来的刺激和快感也仿佛放大了很多倍。  
索隆很喜欢山治这副被他点燃情欲的样子，那张总是高高扬起下巴向他挑衅的脸此刻露出如此淫靡的表情，那张总是和他吵架的嘴里正发出诱人的呻吟，让他想要就这样沉沦在这个人的身体里，真是，受不了啊。  
山治觉得自己马上就要到极限了，那人还在用不紧不慢地吞咽折磨着他的神经，他忍不住伸出手抓着他的发顶催促他快点，索隆抬眼看了看他面带潮红的表情和不知何时已经渗出泪水的眼睛，笑了一下，加快了口中的动作，山治难耐的开始主动扭动着腰身，在急促的喘息声中达到了高潮。  
还没等他平息发泄过后的激情，便感觉身体被一股强大的力量转了过去，他赶紧用手撑着门板，果然下一秒那人沾着精液的手指便迫不及待地探了进来，山治猛地吸了一口气，索隆紧紧地揽着他的腰，亲吻着他的后背，手指在那一如既往紧致的后庭里不断翻搅着。  
山治感觉自己的心脏快要跳出来了，身下传来的强烈快感和多日未做而积压的欲望令他此刻只想要被这个人狠狠的占有。  
“索隆，进来…”  
索隆愣了一下，扯开嘴角，但还是保持着冷静“别急，你会受伤的”  
“不管了，快…快进来，我想要你”山治转头用那双迷蒙的蓝色眼睛望着他，嘴角还残留着一丝亲吻之后的痕迹，这应该是最美好的邀请了吧，索隆只觉得自己的心几乎停了一拍，他不禁咽了下口水。  
“这可是你说的…”索隆早已不想再忍了，伸出手指从后面压住他抵在门上的手背，解开裤子掏出里面硬挺的灼热，掰开山治的双腿狠狠地插了进去，这样的姿势让他不得不紧扒着门勉强站着，漂亮的腰线往下压出一条很深的弧度。  
这两年不知经历了什么，厨子的双腿变得更加紧实了，感受着掌心极具弹性的皮肤和结实的肌肉，这样的身体让他更加痴迷。  
他飞快的插动着，一边顺着他的后腰揉捏着那处白嫩的皮肉仔细描摹着他的背脊，两年前的厨子从后面看起来还十分单薄削瘦如同刚刚振翅的蝴蝶，如今也有了一层漂亮的肌肉，看起来更令他有一种征服感。  
“…呜…太、太深了…慢，慢点…”  
山治高高扬起下巴，金色的头发湿漉漉的贴在他的脸上，他的上半身被紧紧压在门板和身后结实的胸膛只见，两条腿被强行分开，两腿间牢牢的塞着另一双结实的大腿，索隆一手把着他的腰一手按住他的手令他无法动弹。  
索隆喘着气在那人线条分明的脖颈上落下一个个吻，厨子的大腿内侧紧紧箍着他的，火热的温度从相连的地方蔓延开来，似乎充满了这间狭小的仓库，他的下身埋在山治的身体里，他看着那从他们结合的地方不断冒出的液体，果然不管做多少次，即便他已经无比熟悉厨子身体里的每一处角落，但还是每一次都令他难以自持。  
山治大口的呼吸着想要把眼眶中的泪水逼回去，感觉着身后那人急促的呼吸和摩挲着指缝的手，这种被侵入的感觉太过强烈，平日要承受剑士那犯规的尺寸就已经需要适应一阵，更何况是这样急急地插进来，他觉得自己的腰部以下都在颤抖着。  
“混蛋，等、等等…”山治试着动了一下大腿，后面似乎被插入到了前所未有的深度，他挣扎着想要往前面一点，然而这动作却只是让两人的腿根摩擦了一下，还带动了身体里那个粗长的凶器，“…啊…等、呜…索隆！”  
也许是对他刚刚乱动的惩罚，索隆的手瞬间向下握紧了他又一次硬起来的下身，身下往外抽出了一点然后更深地顶了进来，不等他惊叫出声就开始了疯狂的抽插。  
“抱歉，忍不住了…”剑士低沉的声音炸响在他的耳边，在做爱的时候索隆总是喜欢亲吻他的左脸，好像连那三个耳坠都不想挡在他们之间。  
山治不记得这场性爱持续了多久，当他被打横抱起来的时候已经连反抗的声音都发不出了，天色已经彻底黑了下来，大家应该都睡了，被那人尽情折腾了一番现在连双腿被这样抱在怀里合拢都是一阵酸痛，更别提那刚刚含着索隆的东西的地方了，似乎比他们第一次乱来时还要疼。

这个人野兽一样的性欲总是猛烈又疯狂到让他难以承受，山治不由得想到，他们若是在一起十年二十年，自己大概早晚会死在这个男人的身下。  
他将头埋进剑士的胸口，啊，明天要是下不了床就真的丢人了。


End file.
